dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Lord
An elemental lord is the uncontested master of his element. His understanding of the natural world surpassing all others. This understanding has allowed them to pierce the veil and tap into the power of the elemental planes that exist outside of the normal multiverse, and wield the power of their rulers; the Elemental Dragons. Only characters of the Elementalist class can choose this Destiny. Elemental Expert (level 31): double your resistance against your chosen element. If any attack you would use targets "all creatures" and would hit an ally, you can choose to ignore up to discipline squares allies is occupying. ' ' Elemental Master (Level 35): '''You no longer take damage from your chosen element. Choose a second element, you gain normal elementalist resistance against that element and may choose to use it or your primary when you make attacks with the elemental keyword. '''Elemental Lord (Level 39): Attacks from your primary element now heal you. Double your resistance to your second element. When you Attune, Crit, or Channel, you use the powers of both of your chosen elements. Elemental lord powers Level 31 At-will powers Jaw breaker A hard shot to the jaw At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 4p + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, the opponent becomes muted until the end of their turn. Elemental Javelin a piercing elemental construct At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki, Element Standard Action Line 8 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage that ignores half DR from armor. Level 31 Encounter powers Hook and Elbow An attuned hook that leads into an elbow Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Attuned Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, 2 attacks Attack: Strength vs reaction, Hit: 4p + strength damage. and the opponent is dazed Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Speed vs Reaction -3 Hit: 4p + Strength damage, and the opponent is muted and knocked prone. Elemental Storm You bring your power down on several targets. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Element Standard Action Ranged 20 Target: Up to five creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 5k + spirit damage. If you hit a number of creatures equal to your spirit -tier, all creatures take additional damage equal to half your level Miss: Half damage and no additional damage. Level 34 Utility powers Ion Charge You charge ionic energy around yourself Daily ✦ Martial, Element Standard Action Power up Special: You must have Lightning as one of your elements Effect: for the next Tier+2 rounds, attacks with the element keyword bypass all forms of temporary hit points. Plasma Cutter You create a blade of super heated matter in your hand Daily ✦ Martial, Element Standard Action Power up Special: You must have Fire as one of your elements Effect: for the next Tier+2 rounds, attacks with the element keyword bypass all forms of DR. Flash flood You focus your abilities, gathering all moisture from the atmosphere to create a temporary body of water. Daily ✦ Martial, Element Fullround Action Special Special: You must have Water as one of your elements Effect: for the next Tier+2 rounds (ignore the round you activate this ability), the battlefield is covered in water. All creatures you recognize as enemies begin to take suffocation damage. When this ends, you are fatigued. Cross winds you kick up a cross wind, making it much more difficult to land ranged attacks. Daily ✦ Martial, Element Standard Action Power up Special: You must have Air as one of your elements Effect: for the next Tier+2 rounds, attacks with a range other than burst, blast, Beam, Wide beam, or melee, have a penalty to hit all allies equal to your Discipline. Cold snap You focus your powers in the area around you, drastically lowering the temperature of the battle field. Daily ✦ Martial, Element Fullround Action Power up Special: You must have Ice as one of your elements Effect: for the next Tier+2 rounds (ignore the round you activate this ability), the battlefield is considered to be under the extreme cold environmental effect. All creatures you recognize as enemies must pass the saves as normal. If a creature is already slowed and under 25% hit points, their next failed save inflicts the petrified condition. Fault line You create a fault line in the earth, and then snap that perforated line. Daily ✦ Martial, Element Standard Action Power up Special: You must have Earth as one of your elements Effect: for the next Tier+2 rounds, the battlefield is treated as being rough terrain. Or for the next 3 rounds, difficult terrain. Or for the next round (ignoring the round you activate this ability) the battlefield is impassable terrain. Elemental Gate You open an elemental gate, doubling the effective power of an element for but a moment. Daily ✦ Martial, Element Immediate Re-action Power up Trigger: An ally damages an enemy with damage of your element type. Effect: the damage that attack would deal before damage stat is doubled, and your Tenacity is added onto damage after doubling. Level 36 Daily powers Dismantle A powerful combo that focuses on an opponents joints. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Element, Attune Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy, three attacks Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 5p + strength damage. The total damage is applied to a limb of your choice. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse -2 Hit: 5p + strength damage, and the enemy becomes slowed (save ends) Tertiary target: Same as primary Tertiary attack: Strength vs repulse -4 Hit: 3p + strength damage, and the enemy becomes weakened. Special: If all three attacks hit, you automatically knock the enemy back strength x4 squares, and he is considered to be affected by the knockthrough feat. Miss: If the first attack misses, the following two target normal repulse. If either of the other two miss, there's no special miss effect. If all three attacks miss, You gain a power surge and may shift up to half your movement away from the enemy. Twin element Canon twin beams of your elements spiral around each other to create something new. Daily ✦ Martial, Element, Attune Standard Action Wide beam 24 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 6k + wisdom damage. and enemies suffer the conditions of your elements. Miss: Half damage, and your attunement lasts twice the usual duration. Level 40 Ultimate power Elemental Lord You borrow the power of an elemental dragon Daily ✦ Martial, Element, Attune Fullround action Ultimate power up Effect: You are surrounded in an aura of elemental power, the image of your elements elemental dragon coiling around your body. For the next tier rounds (ignoring the round this power is activated), your PUB is considered active to move speed and attack and damage. While this power up is active, you can not use any power that doesn't normally deal elemental damage, but all attacks crit on a 16 or higher. When this power up ends, you are fatigued for tier + 3 rounds. Elemental Dragon You open an elemental gate, allowing the lord of your element to attack! Daily ✦ Martial, Element, Attune Fullround action Ultimate Beam 20 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity Vs Reaction -2 Hit: 9k + spirit damage, and the opponent loses all sources of DR for tier rounds. Miss: 4k + 30 damage, and you may spend two healing surges. Category:Legends Category:Destinies